Patent Document 1 discloses a previously proposed technique. In this technique, a line pressure is supplied to an automatic transmission by driving an electric oil pump, when an internal combustion engine is automatically temporarily stopped at the time of a brief stop of vehicle such as a traffic-light wait, i.e., when a so-called idling-stop is carried out. Thereby, an engaged state of clutch inside the automatic transmission is maintained to transmit a torque outputted from the internal combustion engine, from an input side of the automatic transmission to an output side of the automatic transmission, in order to prevent a slip of the clutch in the automatic transmission at the time of automatic restart of the internal combustion engine. At this time, in a case where an engaging force of the clutch is small, i.e., in a case where hydraulic pressure from the electric oil pump is in short supply due to the mixing of air into working oil or the like, an output torque of the internal combustion engine at the time of automatic restart is suppressed in order to prevent the clutch in the automatic transmission from slipping.